parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Bedtime Business Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Bedtime Business Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, The Sun's About to Set and The Moon is About to Come Out!, Because Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Having Bedtime Business! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here for Our Bedtime Business! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Bedtime Business Adventure! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice to See You Guys in Your Pajamas Again! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: We're Just About to Put My Stuffed Anteater, Horace, to Bed! *Blue: Yeah!, It's Been A Long Day and Horace is A Pretty Sleepy Anteater! *Sprinkles: Hey!, Do You Guys Wanna Help Put Horace to Bed? *Little Bill: Yeah! *Steve: Great! *Blue: Come On! *Steve: See?, This is Horace's Bed! *Sprinkles: Nice and Comfy!, Right, Horace? *Steve: Good! *Blue: This is Horace's Favorite Part of Bedtime!, Being Tucked in All Comfy and Cosey! *Steve: Goodnight, Horace!, Sweet Dreams! *Blue: Hey!, Speaking of Bedtime Parts!, I Know What My Favorite Part of Bedtime Is! *Steve: You Do, Blue? *Blue: Mm-Hmm! *Little Bear: But Blue!, What is Your Favorite Part of Bedtime? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue's Favorite Part of Bedtime Is!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Oswald: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need For Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Oh!, Hi, Blue! *Steve: Hey, Sidetable!, What's Your Favorite Part of Bedtime? *Sidetable: My Pillow!, It's So Soft and Cuddly! *Sprinkles: Wow!, It's So Soft and Cuddly Like A Pillow! *Sidetable: Yeah!, Here's Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Sidetable: It's A Nighttime One!, For Bedtime Blue's Clues!, (Laughs) *Steve: Wow!, Look at That! *Blue: Our Notebook Glows in The Dark, Too! *Sprinkles: Just Like A Flashlight! *Blue: Thank You, Sidetable!, That Was Very Nice of You! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Ruby: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, and Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What My Favorite Part of Bedtime is Before Bedtime Starts!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Benny: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *Fuchsia: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Hen: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On That..., Mirror! *Henry: So This Mirror is Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hey!, It's Our Nighttime Notebook! *Sprinkles: Cool! *Blue: Anyways, Let's Draw Our First Clue Which is..., A Mirror! *Steve: First, Let's Draw A Rectangle, A Smaller Rectangle Inside of It, and Two Lines Like This!, and We Have A Mirror. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Could My Favorite Part of Bedtime Be, With The Clue, A Mirror? *Scoop: Maybe You Can Look In A Mirror! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Slippery: Whoa! *(Faucet turns on) *Blue: Hey!, It Sounds Like It's Bathtime! *Steve: And That is The First Order of Business! *Sprinkles: Bedtime Business!, Come On! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Scrub-Scrub-Scrub-Scrub-Scrub!, Scrub-Scrub!, Scrub-Scrub-Scrub! *(Song Ends) *Slippery: (Singing) If You Wanna Get Cleaned, You Gotta Get In!, You Gotta Get in The Tub!, and..., Scrub!, You Need to Scrub!, To Scrub Our Toes!, When We're in The Tub, That's How It Goes! *(Song Stops) *Blue: Um..., Could We Wait A Second? *Beast: Where are Our Toes? *Sprinkles: I Don't Know, Beast! *Steve: Hey!, Can You Show Us Your Toes? *(The Viewer Showing Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters It's Toes) *Blue: Oh, Yeah! *Sprinkles: Then These Must Be Our Toes! *Steve: Great Job! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, Slippery, and The Bubbles: (Singing) Scrub-Scrub-Scrub Your Toes!, Scrub-Scrub!, Scrub Your Toes! *Slippery: (Singing) You Gottta Scrub!, To Scrub Your Nose!, Scrub It Cleaned When It Smells Like A Rose! *(Song Stops) *Kipper: Hey, Slippery!, Can We Wait A Second? *Maisy: Where are Our Noses? *Blue: Hey!, Show Us Your Nose! *(The Viewer Showing Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters It's Nose) *Steve: Oh!, Right! *Sprinkles: Then These Must Be Our Noses! *Franklin: Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, Slippery, and The Bubbles: (Singing) Scrub-Scrub-Scrub Your Nose!, Scrub-Scrub!, Scrub Your Nose! *Slippery: (Singing) Let's Scrub!, Let's Scrub Our Wrists!, Grab On The Soap and Give On A Twist! *(Song Stops) *Steve: Um..., Wait A Second! *Sprinkles: Where are Our Wrists? *Steve: Can You Show Us Your Wrists? *(The Viewer Showing Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters It's Wrists) *Blue: Oh, Yeah! *Sprinkles: So Then These Must Be Our Wrists! *Steve: Way to Go! *Blue: You're Great at This! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, Slippery, and The Bubbles: (Singing) Scrub-Scrub-Scrub Your Wrists!, Scrub-Scrub!, Scrub Your Wrists! *Slippery: (Singing) If You Wanna Feel Like A Clean Up King, You Know That Getting Cleaned is Happening!, So Let's Keep on Scrubbing While We Sing!, Everybody Wash Everything! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, Slippery, and The Bubbles: (Singing) Scrub-Scrub-Scrub-Scrub-Scrub!, Scrub, Scrub, Scrub! *(Song Ends) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Thanks for Helping Us!, Now We're All Cleaned! *Sprinkles: Way to Go! *Steve: You're Good at Scrubbing! *(Steve turns off the faucet) *(Song Starts) *Tickety, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) Pajama Time!, From My Heads and My Toes in My Nighttime Clothes! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Hey!, Pajama Time is Next! *Tickety: Uh-Oh! *Sprinkles: Come On! *Tickety: Our Pajamas!, They're All Mixed Up! *Shovel: Can You Help? *Steve: Sure! *Blue: How Can We Help? *Tickety: I Need to Find My Favorite Night Cap!, It's Purple!, With White Polka Dots on It! *Steve: So, Which Night Cap is Purple With White Polka Dots? *Pablo: That One! *Sprinkles: Oh, Yeah!, You Got It! *Blue: This Night Cap is Purple With White Polka Dots on It! *Steve: Good Job! *(Song Starts) *Tickety, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) Pajama Time!, From My Heads and My Toes in My Nighttime Clothes! *(Song Ends) *Pail: I Think I Could Use Some Help, Too!, I Need to Find My Bedtime Pillow!, It Has Red and White Stripes All Over It! *Blue: So, Which Pillow Has Red and White Stripes? *Tyrone: There! *Sprinkles: We See! *Steve: That is The Only Pillow With Red and White Stripes on It! *Blue: Good Job! *(Song Starts) *Tickety, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) Pajama Time!, From My Heads and My Toes in My Nighttime Clothes! *(Song Ends) *Shovel: My Turn!, I Need to Find My Pajamas!, They're Yellow With White Flowers and A Fuzzy Collar! *Sprinkles: So Which Pajamas are Yellow With White Flowers and A Fuzzy Collar? *Linny and Tuck: Right There! *Blue: Oh, Yeah!, We See Them! *Steve: These Pajamas are Yellow With White Flowers and A Fuzzy Collar! *Shovel: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Nice Work! *Shovel: Thanks! *Blue: Come On, Everyone!, Let's Go Put On Our Pajamas Together! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, Tickety, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) Pajama Time!, From My Heads and My Toes in My Nighttime Clothes!, Pajama Time! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters imitation jazzing music) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, Tickety, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) Pajama Time!, From My Heads and My Toes in My Nighttime Clothes! *(Song Ends) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, Tickety, Shovel, and Pail: (Cheering) *Jack and Mary: Yipee! *Sportacus: We've Got Our Pajamas On! *Steve: Great Job! *Blue: Hey!, Now Let's Go Find Our Second Clue! *Miss Spider: Oh, Yeah! *Sprinkles: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve: (Singing) Pajama Time! *(Song Ends) *Brobee: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Tolee: Over There!, On The Sink! *Steve: Wait!, It's On The What? *Lulu: On The Sink! Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts